


Widomauk Prompts~

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chapter 2 has spoilers for ep 26
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: Chapter 1 prompt: “Caleb seducing Molly, but very awkwardly” aka the Best Anon Prompt I have received to date.Chapter 2 prompt: “Molly getting the cuddles he deserves”





	1. Caleb’s not so silver tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt: “Caleb seducing Molly, but very awkwardly” thank u anonymous tumblr user for giving me an excuse to write this!

Molly had his back to Caleb as he towelled himself off. Caleb couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful conglomerate of tattoos spanning Mollymauk’s upper body. Caleb wanted to say something of the intricacy or the saturation of the colors. What came out of his mouth however was,“Mollymauk I uh, I like your skin.” Caleb couldn’t believe his own ears _I like your skin?_ He couldn’t have sounded creepier if he’d tried. This was one of the rare moments Caleb did not appreciate his innate social awkwardness. Normally he embraced it,relied on it even to get out of social situations. But he didn’t want to be saying awkward things to Mollymauk, not that his words seemed to care one way or another on the matter.

If flowers had a sound it was Molly’s laughter Caleb decided. Mollymauk had laughed in Caleb’s presence before of course, usually at least partially forced, Caleb understood not feeling completely at ease with the rest of “The Mighty Nein” so it was hardly surprising.      

       This laugh however, was a genuine laugh. Molly’s eyes scrunched in the corners and one of his fangs was just visible from behind his lavender lips,“Did you just say you like my skin?” Molly asked through bouts of laughter.Caleb found himself tongue tied,Molly ran a hand through his hair, “I hope it’s not the only thing you like.” He swished his tail which was resting just above the hem of his towel. Caleb needed to do something so he would stop staring. He pulled his clothes on in a hurry to avoid having to say anything or get caught ogling the tiefling.

Caleb and Jester were silent when they entered The Leaky Tap after their, journey to the trispire. Yasha seemed confused by Caleb’s now muddied appearance.“I prefer Caleb this way!” Nott chimed in, visibly more at ease with Caleb’s return.“So do I.” Molly said with quirk to his smile. Caleb felt heat rising to his cheeks. He went over to the bar and purchased two of “the worst most alcoholic drinks you have” and went to the table where Molly had placed himself.

“Is this seat taken?” Caleb asked placing a tankard in front of Molly. Molly looked at the tankard and then up at Caleb,

“Not at all, please sit.” He patted the seat beside him.Caleb sat down biting his lip slightly, before he could say a thing Molly had started talking again,

“So Caleb, did you end up getting your naughty books?” He sounded genuinely interested.Caleb shook his head,

“They didn’t let me in, too dirty.”Molly took a sip of his tankard face scrunching with disgust,

“Caleb I know I have hellish resistance but I think this burned my taste buds off, also if they thought you were too dirty that’s their loss, I think you’re the most handsome hermit I’ve ever met.”Caleb drank half his drink for much needed confidence and then said possibly the worst string of words he’d said in all his years,

“If you like dirty men, not to boast but I believe I still have a pocket of rancid meat.” Caleb said.Molly burst out laughing, a bit of ale actually came out of his nose which only made him laugh even more. 

“Caleb Widogast if I didn’t know any better I would think you were trying to hit on me.” He said wiping some of the tears of laughter off his face. Caleb smiled, scratching the back of his neck nervously,

“You kissed me, and slapped me.” He said suddenly rubbing his fingers where he could swear he still felt the ghosts of Molly’s lips on his forehead. Molly looked nervous at the mention of it, an expression Caleb quickly decided should never be allowed to mar Molly’s face again,

“Ah yes, I uh-I wasn’t sure what to do honestly. I was mostly running on instinct and what others have done for me in the past. If I’ve crossed any boundaries you have my sincerest apologies.” Molly said all at once.Caleb took one of Molly’s hands in his own,

“Mollymauk you have done no such thing, in fact I’ve been trying, keyword being try evidently, to return the favor somehow.”Molly visibly relaxed, “Are you asking if you can kiss me?” He paused, “or slap me?”Caleb felt his heart lodge itself in his throat as Molly leaned forward with a sly grin. Caleb took Molly’s face in his hands and kissed Molly’s forehead. Molly opened one eye and said,

“Caleb Widogast, you are such a tease.”Caleb smiled, “Were you hoping I would slap you instead?”Molly shook his head and took Caleb’s face in his hands,

“I was hoping for something more like this.” He was barely a breath away from Caleb, he was giving him the chance to move away. Caleb pulled Mollymauk’s face into his own. Mollymauk ran warm, his lips were soft save for a scar on his lower lip. Caleb felt Molly’s hands running through his hair, his own hands exploring the jewelry in Molly’s braid. They parted eventually, Caleb breathed out,

“I think I like this.”

“I do too.” Molly said, pressing his nose to Caleb’s.


	2. Getting what he deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord friend josh aka "ilan is shaped like a friend" aka molllymauktealeaf on tumblr gave this prompt: "Molly getting the cuddles he deserves" and honestly? An icon.

      When Molly died the first time he was buried in a shallow grave and awoke with cold earth and careless maggots surrounding him he awoke empty, no memories and no name, a shell of whoever or whatever the hell was buried in the earth. When Molly died the second time he awoke in a dimly lit yet warm room. There were no bugs crawling across his prickling skin, just Caleb’s warm and calloused hands on his arm,

      “I am your God, and my reign isn’t over yet.” He said with a smile.

      The wind was knocked out of him as Caleb pulled him into his arms, the wizard held him tightly, his hands trembling,

      “You are alive, you are alive Mollymauk.” Molly could hear the tears and the relief in Caleb’s voice.

      “That I am.” Molly said wrapping his arms around Caleb in return, “I’m also fucking tired.” He said, suddenly feeling more exhausted than he’d ever been in his life.

      “Coming back to life is hard work ja?” Caleb almost smiled when he said it.

      “Ja, it really fucking is,” Molly said as he disentangled himself from Caleb and stood up only now realizing they were in a bedroom.

      “This bed is mine now, dead tiefling’s rights,” Molly said before falling face first into the bed. He felt a cat nuzzling his face, licking his exposed cheek even. Molly looked over at Frumpkin who had a slight glow about his eyes that Molly only remembered seeing when Caleb was using the cat’s eyes,

      “Caleb, I would not object to you joining me.” He said.

      Caleb slid into the bed next to Molly wordlessly, wrapping his arms around Molly’s bandaged midsection.

      “I thought I would never be able to do this again,” Caleb whispered into the back of Molly’s neck.

      Molly turned to face Caleb and pressed their foreheads together,

      “I’m not leaving anytime soon, not if I have anything to say about it.”

      “You usually have a lot of things to say,” Caleb smiled.

      “Yeah, and I’m going to keep saying them,” Molly said.

      “ _Gut_.” Caleb kissed Molly’s nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I know I personally could use a hug after that episode how about all of you?  
> feel free to comment a prompt I could honestly use them right about now.  
> Tumblr is alinnsurana hmu if u want to scream abt dnd

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic will have more chapters added as I fill more prompts, feel free to leave some in the comments! Also please talk to me on tumblr if u want I’m alinnsurana on there


End file.
